The Rebirth of Himura Kenshin
by Liei
Summary: Himura Kenshin was fighting against Hagime Saito when he was attacked by a demon. Now he is in the Feudal Era and he is a demon too. Rurouni KenshinInuyasha. (KenshinSesshomaru)
1. Default Chapter

_**The Rebirth of Himura Kenshin**_

Hey people this is my second fanfic. I hope you liked the first one. If you haven't read it, it is called **_The Ties of Love. _**Enjoy.

Chapter 1: 

Hagime Saito's blade clashed with the blade of the only man to have even been equal to him in speed and skill, Hitokiri Battousai. Sparks flew and curses were muttered as the two fought. It was a life or death matter. Suddenly a gun went off and Saito felt the Battousai push him out of the way.

"Aaarrgg!"

The bullet tore through the younger man's side and he was thrown off the bridge and into the river by the force of the impact. It swept him down river until he was able to swim to the shore.

"...coughcough...cough..." he coughed and gasped for breath as he lay on the bank.

Five minutes later he heard the enemy forces closing in on him. He knew that if he didn't flee they would kill him. He ran swiftly into the forest and he ran until he came to a clearing. His chest rose and fell heavily and he felt close to collapsing right where he stood. Suddenly Saito burst into the clearing. He watched as the Battousai carefully backed up towards the middle of the clearing where a well stood. Then, out of nowhere a huge monster rose up behind the young hitokiri. Kenshin watched as Saito's eyes got bigger and bigger. Slowly he turned around. His own eyes flew wide open and he put on a burst of speed that he hadn't needed before, still the demon caught him in its grasp. It was then, for the first time, that Saito had ever seen actual fear on the Battousai's face. Saito's heart clenched when the young hitokiri cried out.

"Saito! RUN!"

But instead of running the samurai surged forwards and caught Kenshin's hand. He dug his feet into the soil but the younger man's hand slid out of Saito's and he disappeared into the well. A bright light flashed and Saito covered his eyes. When it disappeared he ran to its side. Inside the well lay the demon, dead, and Kenshin's wakizashi stabbed deep into its chest. It was obvious that despite the fact that the hitokiri was gone, he had gone down fighting. Saito bowed his head in respect to his enemy who had disappeared. He turned around and looked at his group. They stared in shock and then came forward hesitantly.

"Saito-san? Are you okay?" Okita asked.

"Hai. Lets go."

The samurai looked back one last time before they left.

(Meanwhile)

Kenshin awoke at the bottom of the well.

"Uuuhhh..." he moaned as he sat up.

He looked up and saw a very blue sky. It was the bluest he had ever seen it. He climbed out of the well, rolled over the side, and fell to the ground. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by youkai.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a little human."

"What is a little human like you carrying a nice katana like that? Eh, boy?"

Kenshin struggled to his feet and brought his katana up, ready to fight at a moments notice, "I have no reason to fight you, but if you don't leave me alone I will kill you. They don't call me Hitokiri Battousai for nothing." He hoped they would leave him alone.

The youkai laughed and then attacked him. He took down the first few youkais with his lightening-fast strikes. A sword caught him across his back and he cried out in pain. Slash, dodge, parry, thrust. He continued to fight and kill demons that were attacking him left and right. Blood, his and the youkais', was spilled and many demons lay dead or dying on the ground. He could feel his strength failing and yet he continued to fight. He would die fighting if he had to.

Sesshomaru had been walking slowly and silently through the forest when he smelled blood. He surged towards the scent. He came to the clearing and saw the most awe-inspiring sight he had ever seen in his life. Several scores of youkai were dead and the ones who were attacking a human were being cut down by the human's blade. The human was all alone and yet he continued to fight. It was absolutely amazing.

Inuyasha and his group got there almost at the same time and they all stared in shock.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought the same thing, 'Now that is a warrior.'

'It would be horrible to let such a warrior die.' Sesshomaru thought.

He stepped into the fray the same time Inuyasha ran into it. Tetsaiga and Toukigin flashed in the sunlight. Suddenly, Kenshin noticed that the attacks had stopped. He turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Blood dripped off of their blades, the blood of youkai.

"You...you helped me. You don't even know me, but you helped me...arigato."

Sesshomaru sprang forward and caught him even before Kenshin could collapse. He lay silent in the youkai lord's arms. He had lost too much blood.

"Inuyasha, just this one time I have a favor to ask. Rin! Jaken!"

"Hai, milord?

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you all right? Who is that?" Rin was ever curious.

"Inuyasha, I want you to get Rin, Jaken, and your group as far from here as possible. What I am about do can possibly endanger you all. Go! Now!"

Inuyasha stared at his brother and then nodded "Rin, come on kid. Do what he says. Jaken, you heard him. Let's go. You guys just listen to what I say. Don't ask any questions. Kagome, you take Rin. Jaken, I want you back here with me."

Surprisingly, when Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru, his brother was gazing at him with a look of pride in his golden eyes.

"Don't you dare die, Sesshomaru. You need to come get your runts later. Remember that." With that he turned around and disappeared into the forest.

'Every time we meet you do something that amazes me, Inuyasha. You are becoming a man.'

He waited until they were far away from the clearing before moving the human farther from the clearing. Finally he got far enough away to perform the ceremony safely. He lay Kenshin down on the ground and sank down beside him. Breathing deeply he began to prepare his mind and body for the magic that would have to course through his body and his fangs lengthened beyond their normal length. He was not even changing into his dog youkai form.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rebirth of Himura Kenshin**_

I'm so glad that you like the first chapter. I hope you will like the second chapter 2. The reason why Sesshomaru is so…odd in this one is because he has gotten to know Inuyasha better. That will be explained later on in the story. I hope you like it even more than you do now.

Chapter 2 

He cradled the human gently and sank his fangs into the soft exposed flesh of Kenshin's neck. Power tore through both of them and Kenshin's body rose off the ground. His eyes snapped open and they changed from amber to amethyst and then back to amber, as if the two colors were fighting for dominance. The human's eyes closed. Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eye as fangs began to grow. His hair grew, and claws appeared, Kenshin's ears lengthened, and a blue crescent moon and two silver stripes appeared on each check, a tail grew and it was as bright and as red as the flames that burned in a fire. Suddenly those newly formed fangs buried themselves in Sesshomaru's neck and he gasped, never had he felt anything like this before. It was pleasurable and painful at the same time. Finally those dagger sharp fangs slid from his neck and he collapsed, falling asleep instantly beside the newly converted youkai.

(Meanwhile)

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be alright, Lord Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha, who had been keeping track of Sesshomaru's and the human's energy, looked at Rin. All was quiet now but earlier the human's and Sesshomaru's ki's had been wild. "I'm sure he's fine. In fact we are going to go see him right now. Come on you guys. It's safe for us to go back."

They all turned back and walked to where Sesshomaru had moved the human. Sesshomaru and the newly converted youkai were fast asleep beside each other. Inuyasha smiled softly.

"We'll make camp here. You guys stay close to the fire once it is made."

Kagome and the others didn't argue with him at all. Jaken made the fire and then placed himself in charge of Rin and Shippo, who ran around playfully. Kagome and Sango cooked, Miroku placed holy boundaries around the campsite, and Kilala sat beside Inuyasha to help watch over the two sleeping youkai.

Sometime during the night Sesshomaru awoke. He sat up and Inuyasha looked at him sleepily. Sesshomaru took in the camp with one glance. Everyone except him and Inuyasha were asleep. 'Safe and effective.' He thought when he saw the holy boundary. "Inuyasha you did well. Go to sleep. I shall keep watch."

Inuyasha nodded sleepily and settled against a tree, "…mmm…night Sesshomaru." He said.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes flicked over Inuyasha's now sleeping form. "Good night…brother."

Sesshomaru turned to his newest charge. The youkai stirred slightly in his sleep before relaxing. He stirred again and stiffened. Amethyst eyes slowly slid open and fixed on Sesshomaru's face. There was honorable and noble look in the young youkai's eyes and also great sadness and weariness. Sesshomaru jumped when the young youkai spoke, his voice soft and silky when it had been rough earlier.

"I remember you. You and that other man helped me. Why do I feel so…strange?" he asked.

"Boy, I had to convert you into a youkai so you could live. A warrior like yourself should not be aloud to die."

The younger youkai turned his head away from Sesshomaru and stared off into the darkness, his eyes hooded. "I promised Tomoe that I would live for her. I nearly broke that promise. May I know the name of the person who saved my life?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru Taisho Taiyoukai of the West Lands. And what is your name?"

"Himura…Himura Kenshin."

"Heart of Sword. Odd, tell me, who called you that."

"My Shishou. He taught me Hiten Mitzerugi Ryu."

"Aaahhh. It is a strong technique. I have never seen anything lie it before."

Suddenly Kenshin, who had sat up, tensed. His hand lay lightly on the hilt of his katana.

Rin sat up and yawned loudly. "Lord Sesshomaru! You are awake!" She rushed forwards and hugged him. "Rin was so worried about you Lord Sesshomaru. You were so quiet and still. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kenshin, who slowly relaxed.

"Huh? Oh, my name is Himura Kenshin." He said.

"Rin's name is Rin." Rin smiled.

Kenshin smile hesitantly. He had not smiled in two years. Sesshomaru noticed the deep sadness that was in the young youkai's smile.

"Tell me about your past Himura. It is best that I know more about you."

"My past is of no one's concern. The past is the past and I want it to stay that way." Cold bitterness colored his voice.

He stood up swiftly and walked away from Sesshomaru and Rin. He did not want to let anyone to know what had happened to him. He stared out into the darkness and finally stepped into it. He masked his ki and he seemed to disappear despite his long red hair and tail. He did not relax at all. He would watch over the campsite this night. He fingered the hilt of his katana. He would be ready for anything.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the spot where Kenshin had disappeared. He had lost sight of him and could no longer sense the boy's ki. 'Interesting. The boy can mask his ki.' He stood up and walked to the place where Kenshin had disappeared. His eyes finally found the demon due to a slight amount of movement so tiny that even some of the most experienced trackers would not have noticed it. Kenshin stood motionless under a tree. His eyes were a soft glowing amber that sent shivers down Sesshomaru's spine. He watched as the boy's turned towards him.

"Nani?"

"Are you always this quiet Himura?"

Kenshin smiled grimly, "Hai."

"Why?"

"When you've killed as much as I have or heard as many whispered words and insults from your own comrades or have as many enemies as I have you tend to ignore them and bear your pain by yourself. Never let anyone get close to you, I just happened to forget that one rule as a hitokiri and it nearly got me killed. It also earned me these scars. I will not let that happen again." Kenshin fell silent.

Sesshomaru noticed that his eyes were an even colder, brighter, deadlier shade of amber. Death was a promise if you crossed this person. Kenshin locked gazes with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru realized that he had met his match in this small delicate looking youkai.

"You are quite brave, Himura, to have the courage to look me straight in the eyes. Not many people are brave enough to do that let alone challenge me."

"I'm not normal. Where I come from they call me Hitokiri Battousai. I do not think that is normal." Was the cold but amused reply.

Sesshomaru raised one finely arched brow at the youkai's answer. "Interesting, though I think you should get some sleep. Remember that you still haven't got all your strength back yet. You can not just take off on your own. Not that I would let you go anyway."

"…Hmph…"

Kenshin faded into the darkness around him. Sleep would be welcomed. He was exhausted. He sprang lightly into a tree and settled down. Sesshomaru smiled softly. The boy was so much more than he appeared to be. He would find out the boy's secrets.

(Morning)

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Rin waking up.

"Hello, morning!" she greeted the day.

"Geez. You're a happy kid. Where's my brother? Sesshomaru! Where are you and the kid?"

"No need to yell, Inuyasha. The boy is still asleep. He needs his…"

Just as he was saying that…CRASH!

"KUSO!" Kenshin cursed loudly. "I'm lucky I didn't break my neck." He growled low in his throat, the sound sending chills down both Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's spines.

"There are children here you know!" Kagome was awake and pissed.

The young youkai blushed and looked down at the ground, "Gomen nasai, miss, I did not realize…Forgive me."

He turned and walked away before she could say anything. Sesshomaru waited only a few minutes before he followed Kenshin.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka." Kenshin said over and over again. He felt horrible that any child had heard him. "Shishou was right. I am such a baka." He walked farther into the forest and into a small yet lovely clearing. The pain and sorrow he had been holding inside himself broke free and he collapsed on the ground sobbing heart-brokenly.

Sesshomaru looked out from the tree line and shook his head. What had happen to this proud, once human, youkai?

Kenshin stopped crying after awhile and stood up. He was determined to find away to get used to everything that was thrown his way here. He stood in the middle of the clearing. A kata would help clear his troubled mind. The way his body seemed to fly as he went through each of the strikes was calming and invigorating at the same time. He was glad his Shishou had taught him almost everything he knew. He positioned himself carefully and started to flow through the attacks slowly for accuracy and correctness. Then he went through them faster for speed and accuracy.

Sesshomaru stared. It was amazing to see this boy's sword style so close up. It was a style that require speed, correct body position, accuracy, and immense physical and mental endurance. The way Kenshin went through them you would have thought he was flying.


	3. Hello

I Know that I'm not suppose to do Author's Notes but this is a emergency. School has me bogged down so much that I can't get anything done. I promise to update as much as I can during the summer. I want to thank all of my very patient fans who have been waiting a long time. I will try to start working on my stories asap. Oh! And coming soon is my newest story that I am writing. It will be called** _Repeat of Time_**A FullMetal Alchemist fanfic for those who have read my other one.


End file.
